


A Surprising Amount of Self-Control

by FrenchCurlyFry



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Daisy Dukes vs. Self-Control, Fun Times at the Beach, JackRabbit - Freeform, M/M, Snowbunny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 14:43:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrenchCurlyFry/pseuds/FrenchCurlyFry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Written for a prompt on the rotg kink meme)<br/>After realizing that Jack had never before been to a beach, his fellow guardians decide that it is <i>definitely</i> where they will be spending their day off. Tooth lends Jack a tank top and daisy dukes because he needs clothes fit for summer (much to a certain Easter Bunny's displeasure only because he's been having problems with his self-control regardless when it came to the Winter Sprite).<br/>Tooth, Sandy, and North are quite aware of this fact, and troll the pair as much as they possibly can to get them together.<br/>Bunnymund's self-control can only take so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Surprising Amount of Self-Control

As posted on my Dreawmwidth Journal:  
 **Title:** A Surprising Amount of Self-Control  
 **Fandom:** Dreamwork's Rise of the Guardians  
 **Pairing:** SnowBunny / JackRabbit / E. Aster Bunnymund x Jack Frost  
 **Word Count:** 3,964  
 **Warnings:** manxman pairing, anthropomorphic pairing, extremely sexual themes, sexy times in daisy dukes (though, isn't that more of an advertisement?)  
 **Prompt:** (Bunnymund/Jack Frost) Jack wearing daisy dukes  
 _Guardians are at the beach and Tooth somehow manages Jack into daisy dukes (the both of them are wearing them, woohoo) and the sight of creamy white legs sends in-heat!Bunnymund into overdrive. Wild hot sex ensues._  
Bonus: (added by another prompter later) if it's in Bunny's frustrating over how he shouldn't get so worked up about it, but he really can't help himself.  
Super Bonus for unaware Jack "flaunting" himself  
 **Kink Prompt Group:** http://rotg-kink.dreamwidth.org/

(originally posted on December 18th, 2012, before i got the "Invitation" to make an account here)

**A Surprising Amount of Self-Control**

This moment had to be one of Jacks most embarrassing escapades, and he still wasn’t sure how Tooth had managed to force him into it. Well, that was a lie. He knew _how_ she had forced him into it, but what he didn’t understand was how it had actually _worked_.

It had started with North’s bright idea that the five guardians needed a break, and May seemed to be the best time of the year to do so. In his mind, anyway. He had mentioned something about feeling it in his belly, and the rest of the Guardians knew better than to question his stomach’s ability to determine that sort of thing.

It had been Sandy that had suggested the beach with a very detailed picture formed of dream-sand, much to Jack’s displeasure. In retaliation, he had argued that he would be miserable there. He was a winter spirit, and from what he had heard, beaches were far too hot for his tastes.

He should have worded it differently, because at the prospect that Jack had never been to a beach, North was even more insistent upon it, and Tooth decided he help him as best she could, dragging him away while talking spastically about getting clothes more suited for summer than his hoodie and khakis.

Bunny had been oddly quiet through the whole thing, and Jack tried to catch his eye as Tooth led him, but the kangaroo had been staring intently at the floor with a surprising amount of focus.

Now, here they all were on some beach in the Caribbean. Jack was currently preoccupying himself with making a freezing patch of ice for him to sit comfortably on and trying to stay decently far from the group as they played.

He was self-conscious without his hoodie to hide underneath. Tooth had taken away all of his normal clothes, and forced him to wear a faded blue tank top and a pair of daisy dukes. Jack suspiciously wondered if the clothes he was wearing were hears to begin with as she zipped around the beach excitedly in a pair of shorts herself. Regardless, he had never exposed so much skin to anyone before, and it felt weird to display it so openly, even if the only people that would see him were his fellow Guardians.

Admittedly though, Jack did appreciate the new clothes. He was bordering on being uncomfortably hot and hated to think how toasty it would be in his hoodie. 

As least this way he could press his hands along his bare legs and spread frost along them. The ice quickly melted away, however, and left water covering the pale skin of his thighs in seconds. Jack would then cover them with ice all over again and the process repeated.

Not far off, Sandy was busy making masterpiece sand castles, and bunny was playing a wicked game of volleyball with North. Both of them cheated like champions.

The pooka had been able to act pretty normal all day, even when Jack showed up at the sleigh that morning in _daisy dukes_ of all things. Bunny had almost been caught by the boy while staring at the miles of jack's exposed creamy skin.

Tooth had smiled at Bunnymund knowingly before hopping in the sleigh herself. That evil little Sheila.

He realized then that Jack was pretty far off from the group, sitting on a little island of snow and ice surrounded by sand. The winter spirits legs were perpetually glistening as he covered them with ice. It all melted immediately.

Bunnymund's mouth went dry.

Just when he thought he would be content to stare at the gorgeous Jack Frost for eternity, a volleyball slammed against the back of his head, and he tumbled to the ground.

"What gives, Bunny?" North asked in his heavy accent, but he smiled almost as knowingly as Tooth had that morning.

"That was a cheap shot and you know it!" Bunnymund shouted, all the while spitting sand out of his mouth. He always hated that gritty feeling. "You’re such a-"

"Jack!" called North, cutting off his furry friend and waving his bare, tattooed arms at the boy to get his attention.

"North, what-?" Bunny began to hiss, "what are you doing?!"

Still waving his arms, Santa turned his face towards him and replied simply, "I think Jack would enjoy playing volleyball. Is great fun, especially how we play."

Bunnymund wanted to warn him that bring Jack over to them, _him_ , right now was a bad, bad, _horrible_ idea, but Jack had already noticed North, and began to stand up, brushing off some of the snow that had gathered on his skin and had yet to melt. Bunny wouldn't have even known it was there considering how well it blended in with his pale pallet of skin.

Jack glided over on a trail of ice, staff gripped loosely on his relaxed hands.

The second the boy was close enough, North burst out, "Jack! You play volleyball with us?"

_Oh god_ , Bunny wanted to die. Jack was close enough to touch, and his skin gleamed even more up close due to the layer of water. The boy had missed a piece of melting ice when he brushed off the others, and Bunnymund couldn't help but watch it as it slipped down Frost's neck, over one of his collarbones, and down beneath the opening of his pale shirt.

"-ny? Hey, Bunny?" came Jack’s sweet voice, and the rabbit wrenched his eyes up towards the boy’s face. Oh god, his _face_.

His cherubic face was breathtaking and Jack's blue eyes shone beautifully in the sunlight. His mouth was quirked in an amused smile and Bunny wanted even more to kiss those lips. They continued forming words.

"Is that okay with you, bunny?"

"Yes," came Bunnymund's immediate reply. He was in such a trance, he would probably say yes to every single thing that came out of Jack's mouth. His skin warmed underneath his fur as he stared longer and harder at Jack.

"Alright then, guys!" Jack beamed. "It’s all of you against me and Bunny!"

The Easter Bunny realized then that they had been joined by the Sandman and Tooth. Realization dawned on him with the conspiratorial smile on everyone's lips.

_Oh no_. He was going to play volleyball. With Jack. Against everyone else. And their version of volleyball was always a tad dangerous and involved touching. Lots of touching.

"Actually-" he began, but Tooth cut him off.

"May he best Guardian win!" she chirped excitedly, her plumage puffing up to prove it.

With that, everyone split up and stood on their appropriate sides of the net.

Now, Jack wasn’t an idiot. He pretended, sure. But he wasn't stupid. Even as he stood side by side with Bunny, facing their opponents, he knew something was up.

_What_ that something was, however, he had no clue. He was worried for the rabbit.

Worried because he cared, but he wouldn't tell anyone that. Not even Sandy, his closest, non-romantic interest, friend.

Jack shifted his feet in the sand, and tendrils of ice spread from his toes. He inhaled the hot air, exhaled a ghost of frost, and stared dead ahead. 

North was the one serving he ball first, and Jack felt an advantage there. The large man was the only one on the offending team that was permanently grounded, and he intended to take advantage of that.

The second Santa tossed up the ball to hit it over the net, Jack kicked a trail of ice in his direction, making him slip before he could actually serve the ball. An easy victory! But...

"No!" Jack yelled as Tooth saved the ball, hitting it over the net when it was _so close_ to hitting the sand of the beach.

He lunged to hit it back and missed by centimeters, getting a mouthful of sand.

Luckily, Bunnymund launched himself towards the ball, kicking it over the net, and the next second, he was peeking out of one of his rabbit holes on the other side, smacking it outside the lines just when Sandy reached to hit it.

The short man scowled, summoning his ropes of sand and using them to fling bunny back over to the other side of the net where he belonged.

Unluckily, the Sandman's aim was faulty, or perhaps spot-on, because the rabbit sailed through the air and landed on the unsuspecting Jack Frost, who still sat crouched, trying to get the sand out of his mouth.

They both groaned at the impact, bunny lying on top of Jack. Without even opening his eyes, Bunnymund knew that he was between Jack's spread legs by the feel of their cold smoothness along the sides of his furry calves. He also was aware of the frosty breath on his face, and knew that he was inches from kissing the other.

He was about to lean forward when Jack pushed him off, stuttering nonsense and insisting they get back to the game. The rabbit begrudgingly sat up and followed suit, letting Jack serve the next ball.

Bunny regretted not opening his eyes while he was over the boy. He had always wanted a closer look at those icy orbs.

Jack, however, was shaken up. He had almost gotten aroused underneath the rabbit and _that_ would have been hard to explain.

_Yeah, so I frequently jack off (ha) at the thought of you touching me all over. No big deal. I'm sure we can still act normal from here on out. It's not like that was awkward or anything._

Fun.

The worst part was, for a second Jack thought Bunny was leaning in to kiss him. But he knew his mind was making that up with wishful thinking.

He shook his head to clear it and everyone continued the game.

Regrettably, the other Guardians tried to recreate the scene as often as possible, a fairy here, a trip rope of sand there, it was a nightmare and wet dream all wrapped up in one and Bunny's self-control was almost through. In the course of one hour, he had touched Jack in more intimate places than he could count, and each time, Jack would shove him away, cheeks turning even bluer than they already were.

The next time, it had been North's fault. He had hit the ball with such force that it had shoved Jack back into Bunnymund. Or _onto_ him, as the case was.

The frost sprite now sat on Bunny's crotch, straddling his waist, ball clutched in his hands. Ice spread over the surface of the ball erratically and the rabbit could hear the boy’s pulse speed up.

Before he could bend the boy over into the sand, _consequences be damned_ , Bunny was the one to shove the other away this time. Without saying a word to Jack and without meeting his eyes, the rabbit ran further down the beach and into the jungle that lay in wait there.

Everyone stayed where they were without uttering a word.

In seconds, without even the smallest cue, Jack was flying down the beach after Bunny.

When they were both out of sight, the three remaining Guardians shared high fives of triumph and broad smiles.

Jack caught up to Bunnymund within a few minutes only because the rabbit had stopped and crouched low with his head down.

The smaller Guardian approached him slowly from behind, carefully placing one hand on a furry shoulder.

"Bunny?" he asked quietly. 

The rabbit pulled his shoulder away gently, murmuring a soft, "Go away, mate."

Jack squared his shoulders at that and moved so he stood directly in front of Bunnymund.

"No, Bunny. I won't just 'go away'," he said, voice bordering on a shout. "I'm worried about you. You've been acing weird for _days_!"

Bunny opened his mouth to voice his objection, but Jack refused to hear any of it.

"You've been avoiding me. If we're in the same room, you leave, and if you can't do that, you stare at the ground and ignore me," tears began to prickle at Jack's eyes and he heaved a breath to hold them in.

Bunny looked up at the sound with worry and made eye contact with Jack, who was bordering on crying.

"You know, I- I just thought that we had worked our issues out. That maybe we were getting close to being friends," his voice gave a quiet, pathetic little shudder before he continued. "Maybe even more than just that."

For a second, bunny was speechless, but Jack had enough breath for one last murmur, "I guess I was wrong. I'll leave you along now, okay?"

A sob followed that sentence as Jack turned away, picking out the trail of his frost on the forest floor so he could follow it back to the others. God he was embarrassed.

What he hadn’t expected was a furry paw wrapping around his forearm, turning him around entirely so the rabbit could plant a warm, fuzzy kiss on his lips. It was a short, sweet, yet needy kiss.

When they pulled apart, Jack could easily read the frustration laced in the Eater Bunny’s green eyes, bright with a multitude of emotion.

“I’ve been keeping my distance from you, Frostbite,” he began to explain. “You’re right about that. But it isn’t because I want to be away from you. I _never_ want to be away from you. I just don’t want to lose control. I want to do so many _bad_ things to you, Jack, and that isn’t okay.”

More tears built up in Jack’s eyes and for a moment Bunnymund almost had a panic attack, thinking he had said something wrong and upset the poor boy even more.

“You really mean that?” Jack’s choked voice asked. “You really care about me?”

“More than anything,” came the sure reply. “That’s why I had to stay away, Jack. I still have to stay away. I might do something awful to you.”

The younger Guardian grinned through his tears and said, “I just might enjoy that ‘something awful’. You never know.”

Bunnymund’s heart almost stopped. Was Jack really implying what he thought he was?

In response to the confused hope he saw in the rabbits eyes, Jack added, “I really care about you, Bunny. I’ve thought about… doing ‘things’ with you for a while now.”

The blue tint that dusted across Jacks cheeks was adorable, and Bunnymund smiled a little before warning seriously, “I don’t know how behaved I can be. I’ve been holding this back, and once my self-control breaks, I can’t promise that I will be gentle.”

Jack’s excited grin went from ear to ear and he flung himself at Bunny in one feather light leap. As the boy wrapped himself around his newly appointed lover, the latter was reminded all too strongly of Jack’s clothing, or the near lack of it. His exposed legs were cool against the gray pelt of Bunnymund’s waist and the warmth of his body increased in response.

Gently, the Guardian of Hope ran his pawed hands up the boy’s thighs and rested them almost innocently on the swell of Jack’s ass.

“Are you sure, mate?” He asked as one last assurance.

“Positive,” Jack breathed and leaned forward for a deep kiss, pushing his body flush up against Bunnymund’s. The feel of another body between his thighs was almost overwhelming, and he pressed even harder. The fur against his skin was warm and soft, and Jack slowly ground his hips against Bunny until he brought both of their erections to life.

Bunny’s grip on his ass became even tighter, and he squeezed a few times experimentally. The response was fantastic as Jack gasped and bucked even harder against the bigger body in order to feel delicious friction.

A wicked idea came to the rabbit, and he slipped one of his fuzzy fingers past the hem of one of the legs of Jack’s daisy dukes. It didn’t surprise him that Jack wasn’t wearing any underwear.

It _did_ surprise Jack, however when one of Bunnymund’s fingers pressed against his entrance gently until it began to slip inside. The snow sprite gasped, and pulled back as far as Bunny’s hands on his lower body would allow.

“W-wait…” he breathed, chilly air brushing against the other Guardian’s cheeks. “Don’t you want to take off my clothes before we…” Jack paused awkwardly here, blushing colder than before.

“Nah,” Bunnymund chuckled lightly. “I want to see how far we can go with these on.” He tugged at the leg experimentally to accentuate his next statement, “I mean, they’re practically underwear anyway, eh mate?”

Before Jack could say a single word, whether he was going to agree or argue Bunny had no idea, the finger still against his hole forced itself in again without any warning, and Jack moaned in response, arching his back like a bow with a taught string.

Jack tried to speak as normal as possible when the thrusting began, but he wasn’t exactly used to the feeling. “D-don’t you want to lay…ee… down for t..this?”

The boy caught a devious smirk from the rabbit as he leaned forward for another kiss.

“I have a better idea.”

Within seconds, Jack felt a roughness against what skin was left exposed on his back and leaned away from it in surprise. A look of knowing dawned on him as Bunny pressed him against it further so it could help support his weight.

“Against a _tree_?!” He asked incredulously, squirming a little.

For a moment, Bunnymund stared at Jack like he was a moron to the degree that made the boy wonder if he really was.

“Where would you rather we do this?” He asked.

It took Jack a few tries to get his voice to work properly as another finger snuck into his shorts and joined the first inside him.

“The ground!”

There was a quick scoff in his ear as the rabbit licked it teasingly before replying, “I highly doubt that you want all that sand to get inside you, Frostbite. The friction would be a nightmare.”

“Then lay out some big leaves!” the Guardian of Fun argued back, but almost swallowed the last few words by the look in Bunnymund’s eyes.

“I warned you about my patience, Jack. I’m not going to wait so we can gather a few leaves when this,” he ground himself against the smaller spirit, “works just fine.”

There was a red-hot glint in those deep green eyes as the words were spoken, making Jack shiver despite himself.

The heat in the gaze intensified when the two fingers inside the frigid boy became three, and a loud, unhindered, “oh _MiM_!” leapt from Jack’s tongue when they brushed against _something_.

Bunny gave a triumphant laugh and pressed there again, earning a flustered wiggle and flamboyant, “Nngh…ah!” He had been worried that his aim would be off due to the obstacle that the daisy dukes provided, but he was never happier to be wrong. Especially since this way he could run his paws up the entire expanse of Jack’s milk white legs with nothing to stop him.

Those khakis were tight and all, but Bunnymund couldn’t imagine them as being anywhere near as wonderful as Jack’s frozen skin when it came to running his paws over them.

The Easter Bunny was aware that Jack was growing uncomfortably hard in his shorts, but the rabbit wanted to leave them completely on. Jack would just have to live with it.

Jack had, apparently, not gotten the message though, because no sooner had the thought passed through Bunny’s mind were those frozen hands reaching to unclasp the button.

In response, Bunnymund grabbed both creamy, soft wrists with the hand not fucking Jack with its fingers, and all the boy could do was keen pitifully and try to rub against the large, furry body trapping him.

“Just a little longer, Frostbite,” soothed Bunny as he whispered into snow-white hair, coaxing the boy to wrap his arms around the large, furry neck. The taller being tentatively spread his fingers out to test how much Jack had loosened up.

_It was enough_ , he thought to himself. _Dear god, it would have to be enough_. He was _so ready_ to be inside the freezing tightness that his fingers were planted in.

Jack inhaled sharply when he felt Bunnymund’s cock against his bare thigh. From where his face was planted in the warm crook of the rabbits neck he couldn’t see the other’s member, but _oh god could he feel it_. And he felt huge.

“I’m sorry, Jack,” murmured Bunny, his voice soft in the others ear. “I can’t wait any longer.”

“It’s okay,” the boy’s voice was strained at best, but there was want there, too. “I can’t wait, either.”

And with that, Bunnymund was parting the denim of Jack’s daisy dukes and pushing, pushing, _pushing_.

“Ah!” Jack’s voice became even more strained, but he didn’t ask Bunny to stop, couldn’t even dream of it as the feeling of being full overwhelmed him.

Bunnymund managed to begin with a small pull here and a little push there, but Jack quickly adjusted until that wasn’t even kind of what he wanted anymore. He clutched at what fur he could get purchase on and used it, along with using the tree that was quickly leaving angry marks across his shoulder blades, to press back against the thrusts. He wanted it deeper, oh so, _so_ much deeper.

He got what he wanted the second his chilled hands accidentally grasped Bunny’s ears, one against each palm, and _yanked_.

He had really only been trying to find fur to grasp, but the result was more than he could have ever hoped for - Bunnymund instantly losing control and pounding harder and harder into the boy.

Jack could feel himself slipping up against the tree with each slam but he could care less. Bunny found his prostate and was hitting it every single time he pressed in with all the force that could be mustered from weeks of sexual frustration.

It was amazing.

And surprising.

The daisy dukes that Tooth had forced him into were not interfering with anything regarding Bunny’s ability or access to fuck Jack. But at the same time, the shorts were too tight against Jack’s groin, the pressure increasing the more excited Jack became. It hurt to the point it felt _good_.

He was close, and he could feel that Bunny was, too, by the increasingly sporadic thrusts.

Jack began to meet each shove with enthusiastic rocking, gasping and moaning carelessly every single time he felt the fullness again.

Lifting his head away from Bunnymund’s fur, Jack leaned forward for another heated kiss before one particularly vicious thrust pushed him over the edge and he was spilling his seed against tight denim.

Bunny was soon to follow, and Jack relished at the feeling of his insides filling with his partner’s essence. Well, relished it _after_ the initial feeling of it being gross and uncomfortable wore off.

Many minutes and several rounds later, Jack was gasping against Bunny’s coat, sure that if he could sweat, he would be doing so in copious amounts due to all the exertion.

Then a thought occurred to the frost sprite and he wanted to slap himself for not thinking of the issue sooner.

“Bunny?” he prodded, voice a little hoarse from overuse.

“Yeah, mate?” came the content reply.

“How the hell am I going to explain to Tooth why the clothes she lent me are so dirty?”

Silence.

“And what they are dirty _with_?”

More silence.

“And, um, one more thing... How am I supposed to meet back up with everyone at the beach in these shorts?”

Bunny couldn’t even look Jack in the eye.


End file.
